Dreams Make For Happy Endings
by SweetHigh
Summary: {Story starts October 2012} Will a call from Stephanie McMahon have all Emery's dream seeming to come in to place, or will it spiral into a big disaster? Follow Emery's story of management, lust, love and fun.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello" Emery said tiredness being heard in her voice as she spoke. Her mood changed as the voice on the other end of the phone introduced herself. "Hello Miss Emery my name is Stephanie McMahon and I'm calling on behalf of my fathers company WWE, you recently applied for a managing position for our talent. It seems we have some talent interested in working with you". Emery shot right up now sitting on the edge of her bed as she spoke "Oh my, this is actually quite overwhelming I wasn't expecting to hear back especially this soon!". Stephanie stood in a well lit office examining some paperwork as she responded "If you're still interested in working for our company and managing some new and up coming talent, I would like to fly you out here over the weekend and discuss some contracts as well as introducing you to the talent as we would have to re-evaluate our decision if complications arose and yourself and our talent weren't on the same wavelength." Emery's jaw nearly dropped to the floor in response to what she had just heard, stumbling her words out "Ah,ah, um of course I'm still interested in the position! I currently have nothing on my books, so this weekend would sit well with me." "Well I look forward to seeing you here in Connecticut over the weekend, I will arrange your flight and accommodation details for you and send you through an e-mail."

As the beep on her end of the phone signalled the end of the phone call Emery let out a squeal of excitement. She wasn't sure she had actually had that phone call or if she was in fact sill asleep, so she pinched herself hard in her wrist. "ouch" she let out a cry of pain, "I guess I'll take that as a yes.."

-

The next morning sure enough she opened her e-mail list and had a message there where she was informed that she would be flying out of Sydney International Airport on Friday morning at 11am, a carpool would retrieve Emery from her home in Newcastle at 8am and drive her there. She would then arrive at John F. Kennedy at 5:30pm Friday, New York time she would be greeted personally by a WWE representative valet who would drive her to a nearby hotel for the night before returning the next morning ready to drive her to Connecticut for her big meeting.

She quickly sent a reply thanking Stephanie for the arrangements and making sure she hadn't need to bring anything to she wouldn't have thought to bring.

She suddenly realised that today was Thursday which meant she only had 24 hours left in Australia, "crap" she let out. Quickly grabbing her keys and pocketing her wallet and phone, she left for the shopping centre deciding she definitely needed some new outfits and shoes for this trip. Luckily it was late-night shopping she thought to herself. Nearly four hours later and her bank nearly drained she sighed out some relief happy with the outfit choices she had made for her trip. On the way home it seemed only fitting she stopped by her parents place where she explained all that had come out of the past two days. Her parents seemed pleasantly surprised by her news, a little upset that she would be departing so soon but they had always encouraged her to follow her dreams and if this was her dream they would encourage her to go ahead and follow them even if that did mean jetting off half-way across the world. They found comfort in her news.

On her return home she began to pack all her new and a bit of old belongings into the two suitcases she had, she couldn't believe this was all happening so fast. Her carry on bag was much easier to pack, just giving herself a spare pair of clothes to change into before departing the plane after being in the same clothes for a 20 hour flight it seemed fitting for her to want to freshen up. She also packed a quick kit, with her toiletries and make-up essentials before adding some paperwork and her iPad.


	2. Chapter 2: New Day, New York

Chapter 2: New Day, New York

Emery had decided to try and pull an all nighter off due to the fact that she new her whole system would need to get a little used to the time difference once she hit the USA. She looked at her alarm clock 6:47am, no time like the present to get ready she thought to herself although she was nearly dragging her own legs to the bathroom due to her lack of sleep she was quickly re awoken once the water hit her body not that she was complaining. Retrieving a towel from the hook as she stepped out the shower she wrapped her body up and walked into her adjoining bedroom where she had already carefully placed her outfit for the day out. Some loose fitting boyfriend jeans, an 88 crop jersey and her favourite pair of vans. Quickly throwing her hair into a throw up bun and racing down stairs for a coffee and light breakfast not that she was much of a breakfast eater,she just thought that with the day she had ahead that she might need the extra bit of energy it could give her.

With a ring on the door she sprung into action grabbing her coat and scarf off the hook, although it was late October and very warm here in Newcastle she knew once she hoped off that plane in New York it would be a different story being the middle of Autumn over there. Only needing to grab her carry on bag due to the assistance of her lovely valet she found her way to the car parked outside her house and placed herself in the back of the car before buckling up for her drive to the Airport.

In her head Emery had planned to boost herself on as much caffeine as possible before and during the flight trying to only sleep for a few hours mid flight. Although this plan had paid off she was still very tired upon awakening two hours before landing, deciding that if she went and freshened up now that it might give her a bit of energy she slipped into the bathroom and began to work. Changing herself into a well fitted pair of light blue denim skinny legged jeans and a white three quarter sleeve snug top. Re-doing her hair and applying a touch of make-up she seemed satisfied with her new look. Taking back her seat and asking for a large cup of coffee she let out a sigh of relief and happiness big things where starting to happy for young Emery.

"Thirty minutes to landing" came across the Aeroplane speakers and Emery nearly squealed in delight. The passenger next to Emery questioned "First time to New York?" "Oh, sorry to startle you but yes first time I've been to LA for business once before but never anywhere else I'm quite excited where this new job I'm coming over here for will take me." The man next to Emery smiled back at her and just politely said "Well enjoy yourself, it really is beautiful here." They conversed a little more before the overhead voice came on again "Passengers please fasten your seatbelts for the descent."

Upon landing the flight assistants warned everyone that today was quite a cold Autumn day here in New York and they advised layering on some extra clothes. Emery draped her scarf around her neck and matched in with her knee length black winter coat quickly tying it up at the front before grabbing her carry on bag and departing from the plane. Walking through the crowds at the gate she found a sharply dressed older man holding as sign saying **Ms. Emery Wilds **I smiled briefly before heading over and placing my bag down to shake hands with my Valet who introduced himself as Mr. Peter. He quickly took me over to the luggage claiming area and as soon as I spotted my luggage he grabbed the two bags and nodded for her to follow in his direction. Outside in the parking lot she found herself seated in a large black SUV and off to a nearby hotel where she would be checking into.

After checking in and getting herself sorted she checked the time 7:30, she smiled to herself "New York City here I am!" she took off out of her room and down to the lobby before exiting the hotel and flagging a taxi down. "Where to ma'am?" He asked. Cheerful as ever she replied "Times Square please".


	3. Chapter 3: Lay it all out

The next morning Emery's alarm woke her as she set out for the day that lie ahead. As she glanced over at her phone she saw she had a message;  
'_Good luck today baby sis, knock their socks off and do us proud. Lucas, xx'  
_Her brother Lucas was the one that encouraged Emery to leave her firm she worked for back in Australia and to venture off onto her own and pursue her very own clients, he was also the one that had directed her to WWE management. A few years back he had a friend who was helped find some clients through WWE and knew Emery could really thrive off such an opportunity, he also knew Emery had the guts to step into that sort of business and could really do great things. She quickly sent him a short message back, although she knew on his side of the world he wouldn't get the message to much later she knew he had taken the thought to message her she would thank him for now and hopefully be able to call later with good news;  
'_Thank you Lucas! Fingers crossed over here, I know I have done all I can for now hopefully they love what I have to offer and decide to work with me. Hopefully I will be calling with good news later, xx'_

Her schedule for today was in high demand so she had to move quickly to make it in time, quickly she ran off a few more prints and idea's not really knowing her client-al she could only hope they would like what she has to offer. She then flew into action, showering, applying make-up and fixing her hair before dressing in her interview clothes she had set out. Keeping it to her style but trying to look professional was something she often struggled with, though today seemed different. Her outfit had been planned perfect for her matching up a pair of skinny legged black jeans with a white silk singlet, yellow blazer and black scarf. Adding her favourite low-cut black heeled boots and some silver jewels to her wrist and neck she was very confident in her look.

Packing her bag with all important paperwork and offers, she added her wallet pocketed her phone and locked the door behind her. In the lobby she found her appointed Valet whilst on her stay in New York, Mr. Peter who had been seated waiting for Ms. Emery, he stood and offered greetings when she approached him. They left the hotel waiting for the car to be brought around when it had Mr. Peter took her to grab some coffee to have on her trip to Connecticut.

After an hour and a half of travels they finally arrived in Connecticut at WWE Headquarters where she was accompanied inside and taken to level 3 before being seated in a waiting room. A lady was exited through the same elevator looking as if she had probably just come from the interview I was about to have. Mrs. McMahon's assistant popped her head around the corner asking for Ms. Emery Wilds. When she travelled around the corner and down a hall a bit she was taken into a conference sort room where was seated at the table before being introduced to the other people in the room. Firstly Mrs. Stephanie McMahon introduced herself followed by the three other men in the room introducing themselves as, Colby, Joe and Jon. Her assistant had left the room before we started.

Stephanie then began her speech. "Okay Ms. Wilds it is, it's nice to finally meet you, Well today we have brought you here to offer an introduction to some talent of ours that is about to be moved to the main roster on WWE. Only one of the men currently sitting before you have had a manager before thought with the circumstances and new schedule they are about to come accustomed to it's recommended on our part they find themselves a manager to help with all their loose ends. The company has them planned to first become active as of mid next month. They are joining as a stable, which if you're not familiar with the term means that they essentially would be a group. So before you can make a decision and or they make theirs it has to be stated for the record that you wouldn't be a solo manager to the boys but a group manager. With the company we're in it is also hard for some people to adjust to the constant travels, that being said not all managers travel. Though it is a wide known fact that WWE is an entertainment business that often brings real life scenarios into their popular storyline, with that in mind you would have to understand that taking this role could mean television time as well as story lines for you to follow being the force behind the men. I must also make it clear that at this time there is no such plans but we have also been known to not always stick to plans. Now the boys essentially are signed under job contracts to us and they would be the ones signing you on as a manager not WWE. The only time you would ever be legally singed to a contract to WWE is if in the cases as I have stated before in which you may be brought into a story line. Our job here today is to only facilitate this meeting of people and essentially give you the floor to offer the boys what you could do for them as a group manager, show them your offer and maybe we could have a deal made in say a couple of days as we obviously have other candidates still being interviewed, So please don't hesitate to ask myself or the boys any questions before starting otherwise please begin your presentation."

The interview went for just a little over an hour and on the conclusion all parties seemed confident they could work well together. She gave the boys contracts to sign if they chose her and some papers outlining what she could offer and all she had talked about in her speech to help them remember all she had to offer when choosing before leaving where she had been informed she would here back from the other parties within the next 24-48 hours with a decision. Emery seemed confident in all her efforts for today, she had put her best foot forward and all she could hope for now is that, that would be enough.

Emery found Mr. Peter down stairs talking to the pretty receptionist, trying not to interrupt their conversation she stepped from the lift and just took a seat. It seemed though Mr. Peter must have felt her presence because he knew she was there straight away "Ms. Emery, are you all finished?" he asked.  
"I am actually Mr. Peter, if you're ready to leave could you please take me back to my hotel?" she asked.  
At this Mr. Peter turned back to the receptionist his was talking with lifted his hat and said "Duty calls ma'am" before returning his attention back to Emery and directing her back out of WWE Headquarters and back to the car waiting for them.

Mr. Peter was nice to enough to have stopped for her to have some lunch before dropping her back at the hotel. Once back in her hotel room she kicked off her shoes and jumped on her bed screaming into her pillow. Today had been quite the exhausting day, now all she wanted to do was snuggle up in her pyjamas and watch a movie..or three.

**A/N: Thank you for all the follows so far! It's greatly appreciated. This is my first fanfic, so bear with me as I learn the ins and outs.  
Please review though and let me know your thoughts! xx**


	4. Chapter 4: Decisions Made

Waking up after her best night sleep in nearly a week Emery found herself completely relaxed, she didn't have to put up with longs plane trips or even business meetings today, all she had to do today was enjoy herself and the wonderful city she had found herself in. Her thoughts ran away with her she had no idea where she wanted to go, what she wanted to see, or what she wanted to do. Eventually she decided to take a stroll down to Central Park, in her mind she was hoping that should be getting the chance to come pack to NYC in the future where she could plan do something a little better, but for now why not enjoy such a beautiful natural attraction.

After an hour in the park, seeing many of it's attractions she felt herself become more increasingly hungry and decided to take a stop at a hot dog stand, the whole food stands thing is a little unaccustomed to her but she loved the convenience. On her stroll back from Central Park, she stopped at a local fresh fruit growers and grabbed some ingredients to make a home made meal. To her it seemed forever since having one, even if it was only 4 days...

Just as she was about to hop off the elevator on her floor her phone began to ring. "Hello, Emery Wilds speaking" she said.

"Ah yeah Hi, this is Colby, Colby Lopez." the voice on the other end replied.

"Oh! Hi! What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Well I'm just calling on behalf of myself and the other two to possibly set up a meeting for lunch time tomorrow? We were thinking just a small restaurant type thing, eat, talk, hopefully sign those contracts you gave us.." he implied.

"I kind of what to scream of excitement, maybe cry a bit out of happiness. I'm seriously flattered that you all have even taken the time to look my proposition over properly. Let alone want to sign with me, oh gosh I'm rambling, I swear I am not usually like this at all. I seem to have got myself a bit flabbergasted. Sorry" she apologised again.

Colby let out a slight chuckle at her response "No need to apologise Ms. Wilds just meet us for lunch say 11:30?"

"Of course, yes I'm looking forward to it" she replied quickly.

"Well then ma'am I shall speak with you tomorrow"

"Yes you will, bye for now." with that she hung the phone up.

Once she finally got through her door and was able to put her bags down, she started jumping up and down and dancing around like she had just won the lottery! Her thoughts filled with questions such as Why had the picked me? Will I be able to accomplish all they need from me? Would I disappoint? Would she ever be able to control herself around three very, very gorgeous men..? Quickly she shook her head at the last thought. She refused to think sexually of her clients. Even the drop dead gorgeous ones.

Emery quickly realised she wanted to call her mum and dad, her brothers and her best friend back home to be able to tell them all about these amazing past few days! Unfortunately due to time difference she knew the best time to call would mean having till wait till early morning tomorrow, which officially sucked. Her thoughts began to wonder from her again, wondering what her life would now have in stall for it. For next month and a bit she knew she would be travelling with her new clients living out of suitcase in a different hotel nearly every night. She knew that after that if her clients wished for her to still travel even if it were say week on or off they would have to come to some sort of agreement on living costs, WWE had been lovely enough to offer to put her up until then, then it was her clients hands she was in. She hoped that would still want her on the road but also hoped to have her own time too. Her plan if she got this job was to find somewhere over here to settle and although WWE is a worldwide business and there were ways around her clients being her clients without having to get a working visa this time round, she realised that she would actually really have to start thinking about a lot of things. Visa's would be here number one option at the moment but if things really got knocked out of the park, she had considered dual-citizenship. It would solve several of her immediate issues, but she knew she was jumping a long way a head right now and had to relax herself. Leaving the bedroom for the adjoining bathroom she ran herself a warm bath and poured in a beautiful smelling vanilla bath wash, added bubbles put some music on and grabbed a glass of champagne from the mini-bar in her fridge. What could be more relaxing?

Her comfort was continued threw her night, once leaving her relaxing bath tub she wrapped herself in her bathrobe and decided to start making her meal for dinner a crispy chicken schnitzel with home-made gravy and steamed vegetables. She set herself a candle lit dinner for one on her bed a jazzed the room up a bit, she was celebrating tonight and loving every minute of it. 


	5. Chapter 5: On the dotted line

**QUICK DISCLAIMER: I claim ownership to nothing other than the Characters from my own head Emery and Tilly. **

Emery woke to the sound of her phone ringing and got excited as she saw the name Tilly light up on the screen. "Tilly!" she yelled upon answering.  
"Oh it's so good to hear your voice babe! I hope its not to early over there I'm trying to figure out the times and I think I'm slowly getting it" she laughed.

"Who cares!" exclaimed Emery. "I've missed your voice too! It seems like forever, texting just isn't the same..So are you ready for my big news?"

"That you just signed three tall, well built fine ass piece of work men to your name." she giggled.

"Well it won't be official, official till after lunch today but aaaaaah yes!" she screamed in delight. "I just still can't get my head around it, I am so thankful that this has all turned out for the best so far. I'm not sure I would have coped to good had it have fallen through."

"Have faith in yourself more babe! You are amazing at what you do, look at all those great things you did while you were working over here and now look at you! You are destined for great things, but just remember when you're all rich and famous and own all the big shots over there that us small towns in little oz always own you."

"You have faith in me then that I won't loose my head, now how could I forget where I came from when I have people like you and my family keeping me firmly grounded. I am so thankful for you babe and everything you have done for me over the years, this is for you as much as it is me."

"Oh don't be ridiculous this is all you, you've earnt it take the credits."Tilly laughed.

"I have been spoiling myself a little over it, I know when to give myself credit but I just also know when to thank those to get me where I am. I'm just a big ol' humble pie baby." Emery laughed and Tilly laughed back.

The conversations went on for another hour before both needed the phone call to end, Tilly needed sleep and Emery had a big day ahead. As much as they knew they could spend all day talking they needed to get things done and had to go now before they never did.

Emery searched her bag for an outfit to wear, before finding a black maxi skirt she put with a fuchsia flowed singlet and added a scarf for warmth. The temperature outside had warmed a little for today so she was happy to have a little skin show for once while her stay. Checking her watch 10:45 she read before grabbing her bag and heading off. She had decided the night before to map her route on her phone so she could walk to lunch she hadn't fit any workouts in since being here unless you counted all her walking yesterday..but she felt the need to walk and smell the air and take in all her surroundings. When she finally arrived at the little restaurant she had planned to meet the boys she found Colby and Joe seated at a table and they waved her over. "Hello Ms. Wilds" Colby greeted her.

"Please just call me Emery" she said, "Will Jon be joining us?" she asked looking around.

"He just had to run a quick errand Emery" Joe replied.

"Well that's fine, I might just get myself a drink while we wait you want anything?" she asked while waving the waitress down.

"Just ice water for us thanks" Colby replied.

"Can I grab four iced waters and a plate of garlic and herb bread to start off us please?" she asked the waitress.

"I'll arrange that for you ma'am, would you just prefer a complimentary jug of water and some glasses?" the young waitress asked.

"Yes please" Joe answered for her.

They exchanged general questions and conversations before the waitress arrived back and at this time Jon also entered the restaurant. He came over and seated at the table apologising for his tardiness and saying we should get down to business.

"I think that sounds like a great plan" Emery said.

"Well as a group we have made the decision that we believe with your experience you may be able to get us to were we want to go in our careers. You offered everything we were looking for and more honestly. You also have this drive and ambition about you that we all dig" Colby explained.

"There is obviously a few things that aren't set in stone yet that may alter things in this original contract but today we really want to sign under your management and get onto things." Jon said. 

"Of course. I obviously understand that my situation may change certain things outlined in your contracts though once things are settled I can write up some new ones that we all could go over." said Emery.

The waitress interrupted the conversation to take there orders. Then it was back to business talking. They all talked as a group over lunch discussing all the minor and major things needed discussing all three boys seemed very happy to be signing with her and that made her feel amazing. "So where do we sign?" Joe asked laughing.

"First page, bottom corner and the two dotted line on the back page." she replied with a smile. All three boys signed there contracts and the end of lunch. They all stood shaking hands with Emery and pulling her in for a small hug. Just as she pulled out her embrace with Jon she thought she saw the man she by now thought didn't show any expression wink at her but she must have been kidding herself because when she turned back there he was standing with that blank look on his face.

**A/N: Bit of a hint for some romance? Maybe, maybe not...  
Please review! Tell me what you think, heck tell me something you would love to see in the story I might be able to add some tidbits. **


	6. Chapter 6: Penny for your thoughts

**DISCLAIMER: This story is all fiction! It has all come from my little head, odd thoughts, movie storylines and maybe some personal fantasies. I do not own anything to do with the music, known wrestlers, houses/homes, cars, etc. mentioned in this story.**

**I do however claim to the fictional story and the fictional character I choose to bring to life in the story: Emery Wilds, her family and friends.**

**Chapter 6; Penny for your thoughts**

Once Emery had gotten back to her hotel she fell into the bed grabbed a pillow and screamed as loud as she could into it.

Emery was feeling so different emotions in that moment and it all boiled over, she began to cry. Not tears of sadness but tears of happiness. This could be big for her; to manage a group like this could take her a long way in her career.

It hadn't really dawned on her before the meeting yesterday and now her lunch was over that this deal she had just made meant a lot of things not only for her new clients but for her as well. Emery has now agreed to move countries to help further these men's careers.

Her life in Australia had been great, she had family and friends around her that always supported and loved her. They had always encouraged her dreams and made her feel like she could always strive for more. To her this job only seemed possible to her by them, Emery felt like they deserved recognition and praise in all this too.

-X-

Later on that night Emery opened her laptop up and started an E-mail to her assistant back in Australia, although Emery knew she would be primarily based here and she would try and pick up new clients here she wanted to make sure her clients in Australia still had her attention too.

Emery had hired Lacy Hewitt after breaking away on her own to start her management company, together they have signed several small screen actors in Australia and an Australian based group called the Collective.

Lacy was more than an assistant when you really think about it, she was more of a partner in Emery's firm. That was also the way Emery had treated her from day one.

Scanning through her E-mails she found a few from Lacy informing her about up-coming events of her clients and that she needed to schedule a meeting with a few of them when she returned home.

Once she had riffled through the few E-mails from Lacy, Emery E-mailed her the good news and asked Lacy if she could make the necessary phone calls needed to set up meetings with her talent for when she arrived home in a few days.

With that finished, Emery decided to start searching her new clients. It was something she usually did before-hand, but when you're called up by WWE Headquarters you already know that the talent you are about to sign must be worth it, WWE isn't known for hiring people they don't think will go far.

After hours of searching Wikipedia and random gossip sites, while watching some YouTube videos she decided to power down her computer.

Emery was quite taken back but what she had read and watched, it seemed like she was going to have her hands full.

Joe Anoa'i was a former NFL player having played for the Minnesota Vikings, Jacksonville Jaguars and Edmonton Eskimos.

He had signed a developmental contract in July 2012 with WWE. He was assigned to their FCW developmental territory. Joe debuted in September under the ring name Roman Leakee, which he lost. He continued competing throughout the rest of the year mainly in Tag-Team Competition.

In 2012 he became a main event singles competitor, he later competed in a triple threat match against both his now fellow stable mates which he won to become the number one contender for the FCW Championship in which he thought Leo Kruger for the championship and lost.

When WWE rebranded it's developmental, FCW became NXT and Roman Leakee became Roman Reigns.

Colby Lopez was a kid from Iowa who started wrestling under the name GIXX at the age of 19. He had later changed his ring name to Tyler black and made a name for himself throughout several wrestling promotions and the independent circuit. After five years of wrestling professionally he signed a WWE Developmental contract in August of 2010.

He had debuted under the ring name Tyler Black in early September in a dark match before a Smackdown! taping. He later changed his name to Seth Rollins before he made his FCW in late September.

Emery found out he was the first FCW 15 Champion, which he had subsequently lost to Damien Sandow due to interruption by his now fellow stable mate Dean Ambrose which caused the match to end in a disqualification and Seth to lose the title.

In August 2012 Rollins was inserted in a Gold Rush Tournament to crown the NXT Champion. He defeated both Drew McIntyre and Michael McGillicutty before he defeated Jinder Mahal on August 29th where he became the inaugural NXT Champion.

Jonathon Good was a regular on the American independent circuit but he didn't make his name through his wrestling. Jon made a name for himself through his character, his style, his look which all had the aura of 'grunge' to them.

Emery read online about his personal life problems and demons he faced but she saw how he moved through those coming back to the wrestling scene after nearly a year off seemingly more determined than ever before.

He returned to companies such as IPW and doing sparse events for HWA. Jon's darker side became more prominent leading him to paths that few men had ever dared to walk upon. Jon's character drew people in, his promos caught everyone's attention and left people wanting more. Although Jon never main-evented it seemed he never need too, Jon knew how to control a crowd, to bend a twist a match into any atmosphere he pleased.

Emery found herself watching matches of Jon she found on the internet. The matches seemed torturous and cruel, they scared her quite frankly. Emery saw Jon hold a metal spike in his hand, tearing it across his opponents face before raising it into the air and letting the blood drip down onto his face.

All she could think to herself was that he sure had a way of getting noticed. There were matches that featured his body being pierced by ten thousand thumbtacks, scratched and sliced by barbwire and being having his body burnt and seared.

Emery found out Jon had attempted to make his way to WWE several times only to be knocked back for one reason or the other until April 2011 when it was confirmed Good had been signed to WWE developmental deal. He was sent to their developmental territory FCW where his ring name changed to Dean Ambrose.

Ambrose debuted in July 2011 against now former stable mate Seth Rollins, to which he had challenged Rollins to a match causing them to begin a long standing feud.

Jon's new Character was a portion of what his previous had seemed, yet he was still able to show his crazy, edgier, psychotic side.

-X-

Her mind was in overdrive after all the information she had found on her new clients, she was slightly concerned about how different they all were. Although she found it comforting to know that they had all been working together for some time now, maybe not as a stable but in the ring they knew each other and it seemed they were good friends out of it. Much to her delight, how would have she been able to handle them had they been ripping at each-others throat.

Emery was satisfied that she could find common ground and goals between the men and form a plan on what they wanted for her to reach for them.

With her mind finally starting to stop racing she packed up her belongings that had been scattered across her bed from her researching and headed to the bathroom to change.

When she wandered back out in her black bottoms and blue singlet she pulled the covers back and hopped into her bed.

-X-

**A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates, I've been a little stir crazy and ended up writing up some other stories to keep my mind at peace.  
Please review and tell me what you think.  
Thankyou to all those who have so far and to those that have followed my fan fic and or favourited it. **


End file.
